¿Trick or Treat?
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: ¿Trick or Treak?... ¿Cuál de esa dos opciones de elegirás?... ¡Bah! No importa. De todas maneras serás mía, Sakura.


¿Trick or Treat?

"¿Trick or Treak?... Hoy serás mía"

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche en la gran ciudad de Konoha. Pero esta bien, eso poco importaba ahora. Los niños disfrazados caminaban con su sus inocentes sonrisas sus pequeños rostros, disfrutando del día que mas se comían dulces del año: Halloween. Algunos comían sus dulces y otro prefirieron mejor guardarlos para el día siguiente. Sonreí de medio lado al pensar que esta era la mejor época para los dentistas; docenas de niños en sus consultorios, mucho trabajo y efectivo en sus regordetes bolsillos. Mi padre seguro que ahora estaba brindando por eso.

Caminaba por la calle con total tranquilidad, mis manos se encontraban en los bolsillos, mientras masticaba un beldent* y hacia pequeñas burbujas que explotaban cuando llegaban a su punto máximo. Pude observar algunas casas cubiertas de papel y huevos estrellados. ¡Bah! Seguramente serán de viejos amargados que odian a los niños o de personas que justamente no se encontraban en sus hogares en ese momento. Sentí un poco de pena por los mi ultima opción. Quitar todo eso de sus casas seguro lo costara mucho trabajo y lagrimas, por así decirlo.

Cada vez me encontraba más cerca de mi destino, cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a ella y cada segundo que pasaba; me acercaba a mi rosado y lindo objetivo.

— Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloweenn…

Cantaba casi susurrando, al recordar la pegajosa canción de la famosa película "El extraño mundo de Jack" de Disney.

Seguí cantado en voz baja, hasta que llegue a mi objetivo. Me acerque hacia la puerta de madera que aquella casa que tanto amaba visitar. Toque la puerta dos veces y luego espere por ella. Pude escuchar los paso de alguien acercarse lentamente, después observe como la manija bajaba lentamente, seguido del suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Ella cuestiono al verme sonrojada. Yo solo sonreí al verla y analizarla con la mirada.

En su cabeza posaba un alargado y grande sombrero de bruja, usaba los usuales y normales prendas que usaban las brujas en las películas, al igual que los puntiagudos zapatos que para mi gusto; eran las cosas mas feas que jamás allá visto. Bueno, después de Naruto -alias- el dobe vestido de ramen, claro esta.

Se veía linda, bah, siempre se veía linda con todo lo que usaba. Desde que tengo dieciséis años, descubrí que Sakura era linda simplemente con ser ella.

Ella también me analizaba con la mirada, la verdad no me sorprendía, hoy me había disfrazado "especialmente" para ella.

¿Quien me hubiera imaginado disfrazado de Neko* en la noche de Halloween?

La verdad; al principio cuando me vi reflejado en el espejo de mi cuarto me dieron ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Quitarme aquella raras orejas afelpadas junto con esa extraña cola alargada y quemarla en una hoguera o el la chimenea de mi hogar, y hacer en cuentas que eso nunca jamás existió desde un principio. Pero, cuando lo iba a hacer, recordé la voz de Sakura decirme una noche la cual nos encontrábamos solos; "Me gustaría verte disfrazado de Neko. Solo una vez. Aunque seguramente nunca lo harías". Esa noche me prometí que cumpliría su fantasía, mientras disfrutábamos de una buena película de zombies y comíamos palomitas de maíz acostados en la cama de su habitación. Aclaro que no hubo nada de adulterio o besos, ya que la zona de "Best friends" me lo prohibía. Aunque muy dentro mio deseaba devorarla en todos los sentidos posibles y por haber.

—¿Trick or Treat? (¿Dulce o travesura?) –pregunte simplemente, mientras solo la observaba y le sonreía de medio lado. Esperando su respuesta.

Ella aun un poco cohibida solo tomo algunos dulces que se encontraban en su recibiente, aun observándome y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y por lo que creo; tratando de mantener mi imagen en su mente.

—Dulce —contesto simplemente, extendiéndome su mano con caramelos dulces y de diferentes colores y texturas.

Yo solo tome su mano con delicadeza, mientras que con la otra mano le acomodaba algunos mechones de cabellos rozando detrás de la oreja y la veía a la ojos.

— No quiero estas cosas dulces —conteste, acercando mi rostro hacia el de ella lentamente, mientras le soltaba la mano para abrazarla por la cintura, apegando mas su delgado cuerpo hacia el mio y le acariciaba sus suaves y pálidas mejillas con las punta de mis dedos con delicadeza — Quiero que tú seas mi caramelo —conteste, uniendo mis húmedos labios con los de ella, disfrutando de su dulce sabor a cereza y ladeando un poco la cabeza para que él beso dea mas placentero para los dos.

Ella al principio se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente se encontraba sorprendida por mi acción. Pero, a los segundos después, fue cerrándolos lentamente, al igual que yo, correspondiéndome de la misma manera. Rodeando mi cuello con sus dos brazos y acariciándome la nuca con sus dedos.

—¿Trick or Treat? —pregunto ella, distanciándose un poco de mi, mientras me observaba a los ojos y me sonríe sonrojada.

—Travesura —conteste simplemente, sin romper el contacto visual y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Mi travesura de hoy será mantenerte siempre a mi lado. Como mi novio

—dijo, uniendo sus labios con los mio de nuevo. Yo simplemente le correspondí, abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza y apegando mas el cuerpo de ella con el mio.

— Amo esa travesura, Sakura —aclare, sonriéndole robándole un beso en sus esponjosos y dulce labios.

Y luego, las campanas de la vieja e historiada iglesia de Konoha comenzaron a sonar doce veces. Mascando que ya era media noche. Y Halloween ya había llegado a su final.

¿Trick or Treak?... ¿Cuál de esa dos opciones de elegirás?... ¡Bah! No importa. De todas maneras serás mía, Sakura.

Fin


End file.
